Slipped my mind
by crimeshowss
Summary: It's Morgan's birthday and everyone at the lab throws her a surprise party, however one person forgets completely. Morganders, short kinda fluffy(?) one-shot.


Quick one shot! Any mistakes are mine... enjoy :)

* * *

Morgan Brody walked into the locker room on the evening of her 34th birthday, she hadn't done anything special, she'd slept in and come into work early. Much to her surprise her locker was decorated with an array of posters and cards wishing her a happy birthday. She grinned at the thoughtfulness of all her colleagues. She was early for shift so she took the time to read all the cards and open the gifts that her team mates had bought for her. She read each card, from Finn, Sara, Nick, Russell, Hodges, Henry and even her father had placed a card in her locker. Much to her dismay there wasn't one from the one person who mattered to her most. He didn't forget her birthday, he couldn't. She opened her gift from Finn, a bottle of wine, and a pricey one at that. Sara had bought her nail polish and body cream. They guys had teamed together and paid for a weekend at a spa, the tag was signed from all of them, all but Greg. There surely had to be a reasonable explanation for him not writing her a card, or getting a gift.

She walked down the hall to the break room, which was dark, which was very odd. She pushed open the door and the lights came on and up popped all her team mates, yelling surprise. There was a huge cake sat on the table, which read 'happy birthday Morgan.' She scanned the room looking for the oh-so-familiar face that always managed to cheer her up, but came back empty. She plastered a grin on her face while she thanked everyone for their thoughtful gifts and cards but deep down she was gutted, where the hell was Greg. Even if he didn't feel the same way she did surely he cared about her enough to remember her birthday! God knows that she had been planning his birthday surprise for months and his birthday was 2 months after hers. She heard the door click open behind her; she turned, half expecting to see Greg with a present in his arms and a great excuse lined up. What she saw came as a shock. It was Greg alright, but he looked shocked and his arms were empty, it looked like he had forgotten after all.

"What's going on in here?" Greg exclaimed. Sara dragged the younger CSI to a corner of the room.

"You forgot?!"

"Forgot what?"

"Morgan's birthday!"

"Oh, yeah I've been really busy." Greg felt a tap on the shoulder and turned to see Morgan.

"Hey are you two having fun over here?"

"Actually Morgan he's all yours." Sara said bitterly before turning and walking back to mingle with the rest of the team.

"You forgot didn't you?" Morgan exclaimed, as playfully as possible. She couldn't let Greg know that this was bothering her.

"I've been really busy lately, must have slipped my mind. Sorry Morgan."

"Don't worry, it's not like I was telling everyone."

Greg was about to reply when he was interrupted by Russell's voice. "I hate to break up this party but I have tonight's assignments."

Russell wandered over to Greg and Morgan "Greg 416 at the Bellagio. Morgan 419 downtown." He walked away and began handing out other assignments.

Morgan spent the whole journey downtown thinking about Greg, how could he forget her birthday? How could he not see that she was madly in love with him? Damn you Greg! Damn the hellish Vegas traffic! She'd been stuck in it for a half hour now.

She finally arrived at the crime scene and ducked under the yellow tape on the door, much to her surprise the room was empty. "Hello? Anyone here?" She wandered around the room and found no trace of a dead body or anyone else that had been in there. She noticed the door to the balcony was open so she gave it a little push and walked out.

Much to her surprise she was greeted with a table set for two, littered in rose petals and a candle placed in the middle. She walked toward the table and suddenly the whole balcony was illuminated with fairy lights. She noticed the card which was sat on the table; she tore open the envelope and opened the card to find it blank. The door closed behind her and she felt large hands over her eyes. She was spun around swiftly and felt soft lips meet hers. There was a soft hand on her check as they pulled away from the kiss. "Happy birthday Morgan."

"Greg? Wow, I-I don't know what to say!"

"Just sit." Greg disappeared back into the room and returned with two platefuls of truffle risotto. Het set them both on the table and took a seat opposite Morgan. "Now, you didn't think I'd really forget your birthday, did you?"

"Well I was beginning to doubt you, but Greg this is really… perfect. About the kiss…"

"Did I over step? I-I just gue…"

"No, not at all." Morgan stood and walked around the table and leant in and planted a kiss on Greg's lips. The kiss deepened until they both finally pulled back, gasping for air. "Hojem-Sanders, you weren't even going to ask me on a first date were you?"

"I-I wasn't sure how to, so I did the next best thing…" he said gesturing to the romantic meal he had planned.

"Not giving me an option? Classy!" She chuckled as she sat back down. She grabbed a forkful of risotto and slipped it into her mouth, pulling the fork out, as seductively as she could. His eyes widened and his mouth was slightly agape. "This is going to be the best birthday dinner ever, and we're only just getting started." She walked toward the door and let the strap of her top fall down her arm. She looked over her shoulder, smiled and asked "you coming Sanders?" she gave him a wink before wandering inside the room.

* * *

If you liked this, let me know, if not let me know too!

QotS: how was your day?


End file.
